This invention relates to certain N-(arylpropyl), N-(aryloxyethyl), and N-(arylallyl)-carboxamides, their agriculturally suitable salts and compositions, and methods of their use as fungicides.
The control of plant diseases caused by fungal plant pathogens is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Plant disease damage to ornamental, vegetable, field, cereal, and fruit crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. Many products are commercially available for these purposes, but the need continues for new compounds which are more effective, less costly, less toxic, environmentally safer or have different modes of action.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,518 discloses compounds of Formula i and compositions thereof as fungicides:
wherein                X is halogen;        n is 1 or 2;        R1 is hydrogen, halogen or lower alkyl;        R2 is lower alkyl, halogen-substituted lower alkyl or hydrogen; and        R3 is hydrogen or lower alkyl.        
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,867 discloses compounds of Formula ii, and compositions and method of use thereof, as fungicides:
wherein                R is C2–C6 alkyl, C2–C6 alkenyl, C2–C6 alkynyl or C3–C6 cycloalkyl; and        X is Cl, Br, CF3 or lower fluoroalkoxy group.        